fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Arturo Braga
|born =August 9, 1968 (possibly) }} Arturo Braga (also known as Ramon Campos) is a drug trafficker and leader of a drug cartel who ran heroin under the US-Mexico border and an associate of Owen Shaw. He is the main antagonist of Fast & Furious. Biography Pre-Fast & Furious Braga was raised in a lower income barrio in South America. According to Braga, he pulled himself out of the barrios and made a name for himself. At some point, he was arrested and incarcerated at the Tacumbú Penitentiary in Asunción, Paraguay. Following his release (or escape) from prison, Braga began getting involved in the world of drugs, and became the leader of a local drug cartel in Mexico. Some time later, he came into contact with a foreign criminal named Owen Shaw, who taught Braga to expand his operations from local to global. In return, Braga began running drugs and even women for Shaw. Under Shaw's tutelage, Braga's cartel rose in power, and eventually extended to Los Angeles, U.S.A, where Braga and his cartel found a second home. Braga's successful smuggling of heroin into the United States caused him to be put under the FBI's radar; however, Braga had created a new identity for himself as a countermeasure - acting as Ramon Campos, Braga's second-in-command. Although those in Braga's inner circle were aware that Campos was Braga, to the outside world, Braga's true identity was a mystery and it would seem that Campos was just Braga's proxy. ''Fast & Furious'' Braga is first seen when Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner are trying to secure a spot in Braga's driving team. Dom wins and joins Braga's team to smuggle heroin into Mexico. After one of his drivers is arrested, Brian joins his team. Brian and Dom never know the true identity of Braga whilst they are working for him until they discover that Ramon Campos is actually Braga - but he escapes to Mexico before they can apprehend him. He is later recaptured by Brian and Dom as they race back to the U.S via the tunnels. Brian's car is disabled but he and Brian survive. His right hand man Fenix Calderon (who apparently murdered Letty Ortiz) is killed by Dominic, and Braga is sentenced to life in prison. ''Fast & Furious 6'' It was revealed that Braga was working with Owen Shaw. Brian is smuggled into prison and asks Braga about Letty. He reveals that Letty survived the crash and explosion but suffered from memory loss. He sent Shaw to finish the job but, because Letty had no memory, Shaw recruited her. Braga and his men later attacked Brian but he managed to subdue them, with Brian stabbing Braga with a shank afterwards in order to force him to give information about Shaw. Trivia * Braga is the first antagonist to appear in multiple films. * Braga is also the only antagonist to have a non-cameo appearance in multiple films, Hobbs doesn't count, because he only serves as an antagonist in the beginning of Fast Five. * According to the FBI file on Ramon Campos, he was born on August 9, 1968. * At some point in time, Braga served time at the Tacumbú Penitentiary in Paraguay; during his incarceration, his fingerprints were manually taken by ink. In 2009, Paraguay uploaded those fingerprints to the FBI database at Agent Trinh's request, giving the FBI proof that Braga's right hand man, Ramon Campos, was in fact Arturo Braga all along. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fast & Furious Characters